


Met a boy (cute as can be)

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Summer Romance, Teenagers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Tim was sure that his summer holiday slash forced bonding time with his dad would be the most boring thing ever. Then he met Conner.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Met a boy (cute as can be)

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day twenty-two: He was too late.

Never in his life would Tim have expected to enjoy this holiday as much as he did. In fact, when his father had proposed the getaway—to get to know his son again, come to terms with the whole _Robin_ thing—he had been violently opposed. Even when Bruce told him that he should go, that it would be good for him, Tim had expected the whole thing to be boring. Sure, the beach was nice, but there was nothing to do. What was he supposed to do? Talk to his dad? 

Good joke. 

All that changed when he met the boy that was staying in the hut next to them. Conner Kent. “Call me Con,” he’d told Tim when they’d met. They had bonded immediately over being miserable here. Apparently, Con had been forced by parent/big brother-figure (Tim hadn’t quite understood that relationship) to come along on a family trip. According to him, it was just awkward, so he tried to be out of the house most of the day. Tim still hadn’t met that family, though he didn’t mind. 

It meant that he got to have Con all for himself. 

He was just so _cool_. Like Han Solo, but somehow _better_ , because he was also a total nerd. Con was into comics and superheroes, and he listened to Tim ramble off trivia just to counter with his own. It was the best. 

They could spend hours sitting together at the docks, just watching something on Tim’s tablet or chatting. Time passed so quickly. Ever since he had become Robin, Tim appreciated the sunset as the time his day really began. Now, watching it set over the horizon with Con, it gained a whole new meaning. 

Con yawned, then stretched his arms above him. 

“Tired already?” Tim teased. 

“Nah,” Con grinned, letting his arm fall down and across Tim’s back casually. “Just stiff from having to bend down to your level all the time.” 

Tim would totally elbow him for that if he weren’t so distracted by how warm Con’s hand was on his skin. Tim shuddered. 

“Cold?” 

“A little.” 

Annoyingly, that made Conner pull away. Tim forgave him for it, though, when he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tim’s shoulders, instead. “Better?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” It was really difficult to sound casual while trying not to vibrate out of your skin with excitement. Con had given him his jacket! He was wearing Con’s jacket! And it was all big and warm and smelled like him. This was the best evening of Tim’s _life_. 

Con smiled down at him and put his arm back around Tim. “Sure thing.” 

This was romantic, right? Sunsets, Con’s jacket, holding him in his arm… There was no way this was friendly. Tim really, really hoped this wasn’t friendly. 

“Hey, Tim?” 

“Hmm?” Tim turned toward his friend, just to see Con close his eyes and move in for a kiss. 

Holy shit. Tim had read about this. Like, a lot. Okay, so he had gone down an obsessive Google spree, trying to figure out how this whole kissing thing worked so he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself. 

There had been nothing to worry about. They moved together, if not smoothly, then sweetly, and Tim had to pull away to giggle against Con’s mouth a bit. 

“Yeah?” Conner asked, his smile blinding. 

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Like, so much yeah.” 

“Awesome.” Con kissed him again, and Tim thought he was gonna melt. 

Best. Vacation. Ever. 

When he woke up the next morning, Tim was in his bed, and Con was gone.

Well, that was disappointing. Tim wouldn’t have minded a good morning kiss at all. Still, the idea of Con carrying him home made up for a lot of that, and it was with a spring in his step that he got dressed and went to grab some breakfast. 

“Someone’s up early,” his father chuckled. “What’s gotten you all excited.” 

Tim forced himself to slow down, shrug. He wasn’t ready to share this with his father, yet. “Nothing much. Just looking forward to going to the beach with Con, I guess.” 

His step-mother looked up from her paper. “Oh, Tim, didn’t you know? I saw Mr. Kent this morning, and he mentioned that they would have to catch an early flight home.” 

Tim’s sandwich dropped to the floor. “What? When?” 

“Over an hour ago? I think they were leaving for the airport as we spoke.” 

His father frowned. “A flight? But there’s a storm—” 

Tim didn’t hear him. He was already out of the door and on his skateboard. Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could say goodbye. 

He knew he was too late when he entered the one terminal of the small airport and found it basically empty. Still—there was a single plane outside. Maybe there was hope yet. Tim ran up to the single luggage attendant present. 

“When does the flight to Metropolis leave?” he asked. “My friend is on there, and he forgot something very important.”

The attendant looked at him strangely. “There’s no flight to Metropolis today.” 

“But—but he said—what airports are on your list for today?” Tim demanded. Maybe the Kents hadn’t taken a direct flight. 

But she shook her head. “No, you misunderstand. Flights are closed today because of the storm.” 

“The storm? Oh, right.” Tim had completely forgotten about that. “But then—” 

There was pity in the attendant’s gaze now. “Sorry. Maybe your friend got something mixed up.” 

Tim deflated. “Yeah. Maybe.” It didn't matter, either way. Con was gone.

It was only when he was back at his family’s hut that he realized just how dire the situation was. He tellingly, stupidly, didn’t even know Con’s, like, Instagram handle or something. There were a dozen ‘Conner Kent’s on Facebook, but none of them was Tim’s. There was no way for Tim to get in contact with him. In desperation, he changed his own profile to public and even started posting regularly—anything to make him easier to find. 

But there were no messages from his handsome boy with warm hands. 

So Tim sulked. 

Even Bruce noticed when he came back to his Robin duties. When he introduced him to the idea of forming a group of teenage superheroes called “Young Justice,” Tim suspected that was his way of cheering him up. Still, he agreed. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was for Superman’s clone to look a whole lot familiar. 

“Hi, I’m Superboy. Conner, or Kon-el, or whatever.” Con looked bored and distant, so unlike the boy Tim had gotten to know that summer. 

Well. Tim knew how to change that. He held out a hand. “Robin.” 

He watched as Conner’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice, and grinned. 


End file.
